Talking Crickets, Batman!
by Poseidon3
Summary: A critically acclaimed, humorous story... that is a must read! R&R unless you think you're too good for me! hands out review platter
1. First Day!

Talking Crickets  
  
A long time ago, an evil being named Grooglyfroo was terrorizing the world. A peasant finally saved the world by trapping Grooglyfroo inside of a temple. But this has nothing to do with the story.  
  
Anna was a perfectly normal girl in a perfectly normal house. That is, until her parents divorced. Every month she would take a train to travel from her mom's house to her dad's, or her dad's house to her mom's. The story starts when Anna was getting ready to board the train to go to her dad's house.  
  
Mom: Okay, Anna, remember to brush your teeth everyday.  
  
Anna: looking around Got it.  
  
Mom: And wash your face.  
  
Anna: Okay.  
  
Mom: And brush your teeth.  
  
Anna: You said that already.  
  
Mom: And wear clean underwear everyday.  
  
People nearby: backs away  
  
Mom: Well, okay, bye Anna! I'm not even going to see if you get on the right train or not. Bye!  
  
Anna: Bye!  
  
Mom: drives into the sunset  
  
Anna: Hmm... Guess I should get on the train. looks at train ticket Guess I should get on that train. point  
  
--Hours Later--  
  
Anna: is sitting on train  
  
???: Mind if I sit next to you?  
  
Anna: looks Oh, no, go ahead, it's fine.  
  
???: Thanks. sit  
  
Anna: . . . . .looks again  
  
???: . . . . .  
  
--Minutes later--  
  
???: Are you okay? You screamed until you ran out of air!  
  
Anna: blink Uh, is there any reason why you're a cat?  
  
Rover: Yes, this is. . . The Animal Train! animals break into song  
  
Anna: oO;;; I got on the wrong train ;  
  
Rover: Well, we all love you Joanna.  
  
Anna: Joanna?  
  
Rover: You need to be fixed. grabs knife  
  
Anna: o.o;  
  
Rover: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Anna: grabs knife and throws it out window This ain't Stepford Wives!  
  
Rover: I was gonna use that knife to spread butter on my toast T.T  
  
Anna: -.-; Anyway, how did I live if I ran out of air?  
  
Rover: I gave mouth to mouth!  
  
Anna: O.O No wonder I have cat hair on my tongue. throws Rover in front of train  
  
Rover: MEOWTH splat

Anna: So I'm on the wrong train...Hmm...  
  
Mysterious voice: Anna is on the wrong train, heading for the Animal Town Froofroo! Will she survive?  
  
Anna: Froofroo? Oo  
  
Mysterious Voice: Join us next time as the adventure continues!  
  
Anna: Wha- Who said that? looks around to see Rover behind her -.-  
  
Rover: -.-;  
  
Anna: tosses Rover out window  
  
Rover: MEOWTH eaten by wild cows  
  
--An hour later--  
  
Anna: I'm so bored... someone starts whispering sweet nothingness into her ear oO whips around  
  
Rover: ;  
  
Anna: -.- stabs Rover with a butterknife and throws him out the window  
  
--Hours later--  
  
Mysterious Overhead Voice: WE ARE LANDING AT THE TOWN PLACE YEAH GET OFF. BOW WOW.  
  
Anna: gets off  
  
Weird guy: runs up I heard that you need an incredibly expensive house!  
  
Anna: WHAT! whips around to the leaving train to see Rover waving out the window and hanging up a phone -.-  
  
Nook: My name is Nook.  
  
Anna: I saw it on the computer screen when I was writing, duh.  
  
Nook: -.-  
  
Anna: -.-  
  
Rover: -.-  
  
Anna: ROVER!!! O.O You were on the train, how did you get here??  
  
Rover: ;  
  
Anna: Hyah! kicks Rover into a man eating tree  
  
Nook: Come look at the houses! drags Anna to four houses They're pretty!  
  
Anna: No, not really.  
  
Nook: Go look in them!  
  
Anna: looks in first house to see a journal and a little stool oO; Not even wallpaper. looks in second and third house to see the same thing, but then heads to last house  
  
Michael Jackson: is sitting in last house I'M YOUR PRIZE. runs toward Anna  
  
Anna: O.O AIAIAIAIA! slams door walks back to Nook I don't want any houses. I don't even want to live here!  
  
Nook: Oh, okay.  
  
Anna: Good. starts to walk off  
  
Nook: ...BWAHAHAHAHA! steals all her bells  
  
Anna: o.o Hey!  
  
Nook: Now you have to live here and work for me because you no longer have money! BWAHAHA! MWAHAHA! NYAHA! FWAHAHA! LAHAHA!  
  
Anna: -.-;  
  
Nook: JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Anna: AHHH A BRAZILIAN UBER RUNS!  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Well, end of the first chapter! It's kind of long, and just kinda mindless. Anyway, if you're brazilian, then SORRY! I LOVE YOU R&R Please!   
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: Anna does mindless jobs for Nook! BUHBUHBUHHH 


	2. Cherry Blossom Festival!

---Well okay it's been two years since I updated this story, well I hope you all haven't been waiting too long! Um yeah let's do this thing.---

Anna: >is walking around> Geez it's felt like it's been years since I've done anything, how strange.

Friga: Hi bmmph I'm Friga.

Anna: Oh wow, a penguin! But I thought penguins only lived where it's cold, it's summertime!

Friga: Yes I know YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN. >runs away crying>

Nook: >walks up> Hi Anna I'm just walking around outside, not minding my unlocked store. I hope nobody steals from it. >.>

Anna: -.-

Nook: Speaking of NOT SHOWING UP TO WORK, why haven't you been paying your debt!

Anna: You stole all my Bells, did you forget?

Nook: Oh that must be where I got all that money to upgrade my store from.

Anna: >>;

Nook: Well OK you don't have to work for me anymore! >skips away>

Anna: But I never worked for you in the first place! Oh well.

Rover: >->

Anna: Oh hi Rover. WAIT WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? AXE GIVE ME POWER! >chops>

Rover: x.x >insta-death coffee mix>

--Anna walks around town some more—

Anna: Oh wow what a fun town, NOT REALLY, I wish I didn't live here.

Bubbles: >haphazardly runs into Anna and crushes her> OH HIPHIPPO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

Anna: u.u

Bubbles: Hey wait aren't you Anna, Hiphippo?

Anna: Yeah who are you and how do you know my name? 0.0'

Bubbles: Well nevermind that, but in the previous chapter of this story it said you would be doing jobs for Nook! I guess they were lying, Hiphippo.

Anna: Previous chapter? Pfft what are you talking about. O.o

Men with straight jackets: OH THERE YOU ARE BUBBLES WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!

Bubbles: NO NOT AGAIN! >runs off with men chasing her>

Anna: c.c

--Bells ding—

Mysterious Voice: Time for the Cherry Blossom Festival, eep eep!

Anna: Cherry Blossom Festival, I wonder what that is! >heads to the wishing well where a lot of animals are partying>

Friga: >drinking out of a cup> Oh boy this is good stuff bmmph.

Anna: Friga are you getting drunk? X.X

Friga: Well no it's just apple cider…

Anna: >spots Britney Spears> Oh she is drinking apple cider too!

Friga: No she's probably just getting drunk.

Britney: >hic>

???: Hello Anna!

Anna: AHH where did that voice come from?

Rover: >falls out of tree> The life of the party is HEEERE!

Anna: OMG Y RNT U DED YET? >slaughters>

Eunice: Killing people is baa-aad, bah!

Anna: O.o

Tortimer: Yes it is, hyuk hyuk! And for that bad deed you get…

Anna: Exiled from the town? o.o

Tortimer: Why, no! You get this bronze sticker. >pins on Anna's shirt> Bronze is such an ugly color, you shall be reminded forever of your bad deeds…

Anna: -.-;

Tortimer: Okay well here is Super Tortimer, a classic SNES game!

Anna: Really, I've never hear-

Tortimer: HYUK I'M J/K WITH YOU!

Anna: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Eunice: Wow, baah, it's not that big a deal!

Anna: Oh sorry I had a dramatic moment.

Friga: Maybe you should get some rest, bmmph, you sound you've had a long day... c.c

Anna: Yes maybe you're right Friga. >goes home> Home sweet home…

--Door swings open and Anna is forced inside—

Anna: Ahh what's going on the lights are out!

???: Anna… It's all over for you…

Anna: WHAT! OH NO! 0.0

???: So Anna how would you like it to end…

Anna: NOT LIKE THIS!!!

???: Would you like to end it by Saving and Quitting or just plain Quitting… You won't save your progress if you go the second way…

Anna: NOO-Wait, what? >flips on lights>

Bubbles: Well, what's your choice, Hiphippo?

Anna: -.-

Bubbles: Well?

----That's it for the second chapter! Hope it was worth the two years wait!


End file.
